Peanut Otter's Disco/Holly-Would You Mind?
Transcript (Fandom Original Series logo) (A spotlight turns on, revealing a microphone. A short, slightly chubby silhouette walks up) (Zoom in to Peanut Otter) Peanut: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. Tonight's show will be a very special presentation featuring the entire cast as they--. Jelly: (off-screen) No spoilers! Peanut: Whoopsies! My mistake. Anyway, this will be a moment that you will never forget! I promise that I will be kind if you don't seem to enjoy it. Now, let the show begin! (A jazz fanfare reminiscent of the theme song to The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson plays as the scene lights up, revealing the disco's dance floor. The title of the show and the episode's name slides down as a sign.) (Cut to the opening credits, with the last one revealed to be a sign held up by Butter as she falls forward) Jelly: Can I take that opening credits card, please? (Butter gives it to Jelly) Jelly: Thanks! Luan: Credit card? I thought she was gonna pay with cash! (laughs, making Jelly and Butter groan) Get it? Peanut: (through a megaphone) Attention everyone at the disco! This evening, we will be at the land where the film industry is at its prime, where the stars dazzle on a long red rug, and where it greets you with its name, it's....HOLLYWOOD! (applause is heard) Peanut: Thank you, thank you. I already asked my fellow reptilian pal Sydney to drive us on a super stretch limo to Tinseltown. Not to mention that I've got an itinerary we all have to follow! Homer: Woo-hoo! We're gonna love us some singers pandering to today's kids! (Everyone else stands and stares blankly at Homer. Cricket chirp.) Homer: Eh, I still love you, Devo. Devo: Thank you, Homer J.! (Sydney parks by the disco in a super stretch limo) Peanut: (looks at the clock) 4 o'clock! About time to hitch a ride! (Peanut and the rest head out and enter Sydney's super stretch limo) Sydney: (signing to the tune of the Bear in the Big Blue House theme) Welcome, welcome, welcome to the limousine! Jelly: To the tune of a bear's show, huh? Peanut and I used to ride with him at MGM Studios! Sydney: Yeah, I recall your show airing with Bear's back when my show was in the production stage! Oh, the memories. Eddy: (leans to Sydney all of a sudden) SHUT UP AND FLOOR IT! Sydney: Alright, alright. Keep your yellow shirt on! With that out of the way, here we go! (The limo drives off, revealing the disco with a sign reading "CLOSED FOR BREAK") (Cut to a shot on the road, with Miroir listening to Final Fantasy VI music on his iPod) Miroir: (humming) (The limo appears and stops near Miroir. Peanut leans out of the window) Peanut: Hey, Miroir! We're off to Hollywood! Wanna come? Miroir: Nope. I was just going to get dinner at Papa John's, not interested in going all the way to California! Peanut: Oh, okay then. (The limo zooms off. Miroir rushes off in the direction of Papa John's Pizza) (Cut to inside of the limo) Mitzi: I hope I have the chance to reunite with my friends from Chuck E Cheese's and Showbiz Pizza. I heard they're having a reunion over Facebook, and that includes you, Artie and Dolly! Artie and Dolly: Oooh! Beach Bear: What about me? Mitzi: You too! Beach Bear: Alright! Cleo: That's nothing! When we get there, I'll protest in the streets and ask for a Heathcliff reboot. Lana: Woah there. There's no need for that. Besides, 90% of the reboots I have known of sucked. Nostalgia Critic: Oh come on, at least reboots try to pander to the new generation. Peanut: Okay, honest opinion. I used to like Teen Titans Go, but after it was everywhere and it continued going for YEARS, I stopped caring about it. Besides, I'm totally into '50s and '70s stuff. Jelly: People, are we here to admire the spirit of Hollywood or to whine about cartoon reboots? One good reboot I know is Samurai-- Bender: I-R-O-N-Y! IRONY! Lisa: (sarcastically) Bender, I like how you rehashed a joke from your show. Jelly: Can we at least think of the movie stars we'll see? The behind the scenes process of films? The amazing landmarks? Peanut: You got that right, Jel! Sydney: Folks, do you want some entertainment? Everyone except Sydney: Yeah! Sydney: Okay! Here's a story I will tell you. (takes a deep breath) Kimmy came to Cumberland coming with a crumbling cucumber, a camel and a chameleon. Chromatic cameras came as Cameron came to Kimmy at Cumber--WHOOP! (his tongue is tied, causing everyone else to laugh, then he unties it) Whoops! How about, uh... Diddy dated Dotty that dainty day. Dotty doted Diddy due to doodling Ditto and duties that Diddy's daddy did like. Though Dotty didn't--ACK! (his tongue is tied again, causing everyone to laugh again) Peanut: Tongue twisters for entertainment? That's neat! Category:Peanut Otter's Disco Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki Category:Transcript Category:Disco time